


A Valentine's Night on a Dalmatian Plantation

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: British Actor RPF, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: A whole lot of dogs, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Dogs, F/M, Sexual Content, Tom Hiddleston as Roger Radcliffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger (Tom Hiddleston) and Anita (Ruth Wilson) just spending Valentine's day with their dogs, Nanny and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Night on a Dalmatian Plantation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wrote this back in February but deleted it so here it is. Tom is my face claim for Roger. Ruth Wilson for Anita and Helen Mirren for Nanny.

Roger and Anita say goodbye to the receptionist at the clinic, they were ready to go back home to see their daughter. Helen was watching her. They would have loved taking Emma with them and give Helen the weekend off but the little girl was getting over a cold.

As he starts their car. Anita was smiling as she looks at the 14 week ultrasound of their twins. “Emma would have loved to have heard those heartbeats. She always does. I just wonder if I’m a great mother. I’ve been kind of distant from her the past week.”

“You are a great mother. I took care of her for you because you can’t get sick right now. It was bad enough that we went through what we went through when you were pregnant with Emma.”

“Roger we don’t have to talk about that. It was years ago.”

“You kept it all together after you-know-who almost ruined our family. Those were a real stressful few months for all of us but especially for you and Emma. Even with the trial and the constant public interest in us. All because of Cruella fucking De Vil.”

She looks at her husband. “Was that really necessary? I mean I hate her too but we should set an example for our children.”

“I know. But I hate that woman. I hope she never gets out. Imagine all the damage she could cause again.”

“Roger we’ve talked about this. How are we supposed to be able to teach our children kindness and being good-natured when we hate someone who was sick?”

“She might’ve been sick but I will never forgive the woman who made you cry throughout your pregnancy. The woman who abused your friendship with the intent to do unspeakable things but I will never speak ill about her around our children.”

They were relatively silent for most of the drive home. Cruella was still a hard subject for them. They didn’t get into arguments about her anymore but that week and a half was very stressful. She was pregnant and he was just trying to keep his growing family from falling apart.

They met and fell in love relatively fast. Got married after dating for five months and quickly got pregnant with Emma. Their dogs Pongo and Perdie had their fifteen puppies and then the rest of what happened was well known. They now lived outside of London, away from the interfering press and those who knew both Anita and Cruella in school and didn’t know what to say to them.

He still wrote music but he quickly accepted that his song Cruella De Vil would be his best seller. But he was still a jingle composer but the music he loves composing the most were for Anita and their growing family. Even Pongo and Perdie’s puppies, all 99 of them enjoyed hearing him play. Finally after two and a half years they were fully able to move on from the Cruella situation.

When they got home they heard Emma crying and Roger immediately took her from Helen’s arms.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” he asks rubbing her back.

“She had a nightmare, the poor dear.”

“Thank you. Why don’t you and Anita make some tea and I’ll get her back to sleep.”

Roger walks into his office and sits down at the bench of his piano. “Daddy is going to play your lullaby and then you are going to go back to sleep. No monster will ever get you or the twins. Mummy, nana Helen and I will never let that happen.”

“Ok.” Emma said.

He starts playing her lullaby. He had started composing it when he was at his lowest. Both Pongo and Perdie were gone and Anita was inconsolable. Everything was falling apart but he had to keep it together.

His fingers glide against the keys and he smiles as he feels his daughter settle and fall asleep. He finishes the lullaby and turns to see Anita in the doorway. He stands up and they both tuck Emma in. They both chuckle as they see both Jewel and Rolly were still asleep. All of the puppies loved Emma but she always loved playing with these two.

“Is she still here?”

“She wanted to give us some privacy so she is going to go out with some of her friends today.”

“Oh.”

They both go into the kitchen to start making the tea. The ultrasound was lying on the table next to the bouquet of red roses that he gave Anita that morning.

“How appropriate of having an ultrasound done on valentine’s day?” he said putting her arms around her waist.

“I’m just hoping that these twins of ours don’t give me that much of a hard time in a couple months like Emma did.” she said pouring the water out of the kettle and he chuckles at that.

“Our daughter might be a handful some days but she does behave herself especially when she plays with the puppies.”

Pongo and Perdie lead some of the puppies to the food bowls where there was still some food left in them.

“Though I don’t think we’ll be pros like those two are but then again we only have three and they have 99.” he said with a chuckle.

That night after putting Emma down for the night Anita walks into the kitchen and gasps as she sees that Roger lit a candle.

“Helen got us a dessert for tonight and I think it’s time we had it and then I plan on spending the rest of the night making love to you until we’re exhausted.”

“Is she here?”

“She’s in her room. She just told me that we couldn’t be too loud.”

She laughs feeling a bit mortified. Helen helped raise her as a child and now she’s helping them with their own family. She was going to have to apologize to her if they made too much noise tonight.

She has a few tears glistening in her eyes as she sits down and looks at the dessert on her plate, strawberry cheesecake. “Oh Roger thank you,” she said tearing up more. “Sorry for the hormones.”

“Don’t apologize darling. This Valentine’s Day is for you.”

She takes a bite of the cheesecake and moans happily. And she was doing it on purpose. She knew how to seduce her husband. It was Valentine’s Day, their daughter was asleep and she was pregnant. She was going to enjoy herself. She kept on moaning while eating the cheesecake for five minutes and she was done.

She looks at him and smirks as he sees the wild look in his blue eyes and he looks even more sexy with the stubble on his face. He all but runs to her and snogs her like mad.

“You know you kissing me like this is how we got the children.” She said as he now kisses at her neck in random places.

“Oh Anita, my darling. I’m gonna fuck you, make love to you and then do it all over again.”

“Then do it!” she said teasingly.

He picks her up as she shrieks and starts giggling as he carries her up the stairs.

“Now behave darling we don’t want Emma or Helen to hear us. Or have 99 puppies barking.” He told her kissing her hard on the lips as he walks them into their bedroom.

A single red rose was on the mattress. It wasn’t there until now.

“Oh Roger you sentimental, romantic idiot. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. And I know that earlier today we bickered in the car about the past and your right we should be able to forgive her but I still don’t.”

“I don’t either. And we both know that Helen would slap her if she ever saw her again.”

They both chuckle because they knew that Helen had hit Jasper and Horace when she saw them at the trial.

He kisses her on the lips and smirks as Anita realizes that he wasn’t wearing boxers.

“You naughty, naughty man.”

“I’m your naughty man.”

They undress each other and once she was naked he put a breast between his lips. He loved making love to Anita when she was pregnant. All of the sweet sounds that come from her lips as he makes love to her.

She rolls them over so she is on top. He chuckles before she kisses his lips hard. Her firm middle touching his toned stomach.

“I feel like there’s something between us.” He said between kisses.

“Oh god you are so corny.”

She then lifts herself up and positions her cunt over his cock. She sat down and didn’t move until she felt him nudge her.

She moves her hips in circular motions and he thrusts into her over and over again. Whenever he could he’d bring his lips to hers and kiss her passionately. The only sounds that were in the room were moaning, the sound of skin meeting and the bed squeaking.

Ten minutes go by and she kisses him again before putting her hands on his chest and moves her hips up and down as he brings his fingers to play with her clit. She moans out in pleasure and comes.

He waits for two minutes before flipping them over so he could fuck her like crazy. It took him not even two minutes later before he came.

He puts his hands around her face and kisses her again. Their lips were swollen from their constant kissing. And they were both breathing heavily and look lovingly in each other’s eyes.

“Did you enjoy your Valentine’s Day gift?”

“Yes.”

“I love you so much, Anita.”

“I love you too, Roger.”

“Let’s go to sleep because who knows when Emma will try to wake us up.”

They both chuckle and kiss one more time before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to add kudos, comments and bookmarks


End file.
